


You Broke me and now I can't fix myself!

by LauraElizaStilinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU SEASON 3 without alpha pack and alphas, Bottom Stiles, I CAN POST THIS THANK TO MY BETA LIVYYYYY, I don't know mmmph, I'm Sorry, Maybe HAppy ending, Multi, Oh my go a lot, Possible Mpreg, Rape, Set after Season 2, So much angst, Stiles and Lydia can create some ancient magic like a duo?, Stilinskis and Martins' family share a magic secret, Top Derek, and some people will come back from the dead world, apparentely i'll add hale family and mama stilinski in this., i don't know why, i hate my brain, i have a diiirty mind :( sorry, i think there are so many fics about this xD, intense sex scene, magic Lydia, magis stiles, maybe major character death, reeeeallly, sex scene, sorry - Freeform, sorry xD, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/pseuds/LauraElizaStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek  raped Stiles while he wasn't himself.....could the human  forgive him or maybe he 's gonna  kill him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was heat week for the werewolves but instead of it affecting the betas, it was the Alpha of the Pack that would have a terrible time controlling themselves.   
Derek decided it was best if he didn’t venture outside of his house and ordered his betas to not come to the house and to leave him alone.   
To his great misfortune, this only made Stiles curious as to what the alpha was hiding from him and the rest of the pack so naturally, he resolved to find out for himself.  
He climbed into his jeep, started the engine and headed over to the Hale house. When he entered the Hale property, he stopped and got off. He was pretty sure that Derek could hear him coming with his super werewolf hearing so he decided to continue the rest of the way on foot.   
When he arrived in front of the Hale Manor, he felt as if something was telling him to leave, to run away from there but he was just so curious to know what was wrong with Derek that he kept going until he was knocking on the front door, shouting Derek’s name. “Derek?...Hello? ..Is there anyone here? ….Derek?”  
He was met with silence. After waiting a few more moments and getting absolutely no response, he decided it was time for him to leave but when he turned, he saw the Alpha standing in front of him and couldn’t help but scream.  
“Holy fudging shit, Derek!” Stiles yelled once his heart stopped threatening to burst through his chest. “What the hell is wrong with you? I’m a little young to die of a stroke,” he said angrily.   
He glared at Derek and saw that the Alpha was pale, eyes red. It wasn’t a comforting sight. “Wow, you look sick… What happened?” Stiles asked.  
Derek ignored the question, “Stiles, you have to leave. Now.”  
Stiles gaped in confusion. “What? Why? Derek, you’re sick.  
You need someone to look after you.” “I don’t need your help, Stiles. Just leave,” Derek snarled. Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm, trying to get the older man to listen to him.  
“Hey, Der- I mean, I’m not dumb. I’m not like your betas, okay? I know there’s something wrong here. What is it?” Derek closed his eyes with a growl. “Stiles, I can’t control myself anymore. I’m begging you,” he pleaded, voice broken. “Run. For your own sake.” Stiles couldn’t understand why the wolf was so sick and he didn’t understand what he meant but he refused to leave him alone.   
“Stop being a douchebag, asshole. Tell me what this is!” he demanded. Derek couldn’t control his wolf any longer. He attacked the younger boy and began licking up his neck.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Stiles jerked away from him. “I want it.” Derek sounded as if he were possessed, his voice changed into something malignant and evil, something inhuman.  
“Derek? Hey, it’s me, stop it!” Stiles tried to push him off. “I don’t want this, Derek. Stop!”  
“I’m sorry, but I did warn you,” Derek continued without pity. “  
This is your fault, really, for not leaving when I gave you the chance,” he added with a cruel laugh that scared the shit out Stiles, who was still trying to get the Alpha off of him but couldn’t. He finally succeeded in pushing Derek over but instead of getting the wolf away from him, the movement forced the man to fall on top of Stiles.   
“Derek, please, it’s not you, it’s your wolf!” Stiles pleaded. “Please, Derek. You’re scaring me!” Derek put his hand over the struggling boy’s mouth and grinned down at him cruelly.   
“Don’t be such a pussy, Stiles,” he said mockingly. “C’mon, we can have some fun here. Now, I’m gonna take my hand off of that beautiful mouth. Don’t make me regret this, okay?” he warned. Stiles was crying, afraid that once Derek removed his hand, the wolf would try to kiss him.  
He didn’t. Derek started pulling down his zip and Stiles freaked out, lashing out and trying to run away but the Alpha held him down and stopped him.   
“Ah, ah, ah,” he tutted disapprovingly. “Play nice, boy. I told you to leave. You ignored me and now it’s too late.” He kneeled over Stiles, unzipping his own pants.  
He tugged them down along with his boxers, revealing his cock which was hard. And huge. Stiles began screaming for help. Derek laughed.   
“We’re alone here. I think it’s best if you stop screaming. At least, not right now. I’m not inside you yet,” he finished with an evil smirk.  
Stiles sobbed and shut his eyes, he could feel Derek’s hands all over him, ripping his clothes off. In a moment he was left with nothing but his shirt.   
He tried one last time, “Derek, please, you don’t want this. You’ll regret it, please, stop.”   
But Derek acted as if he were deaf, sticking two fingers into his mouth and moving them to the entrance of Stiles’ hole before pausing. “Just relax or it’ll hurt.”   
Stiles didn’t even have time to protest. Derek shoved his fingers inside of Stiles, making the boy scream and plead for mercy.   
“Stop, it hurts! God, please Derek stop, I’m begging you!” “Yes, Stiles, beg for me,” Derek groaned, leaning down to bite Stiles’ throat. “You’re making me so hard!”   
“Why are you doing this to me?” Stiles sobbed.   
“I told you to leave but you didn’t,” Derek repeated in that same inhuman voice. “I’m in heat and I need this,” he said as he continued stretching out the younger boy.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you that I’m going to knot you. Prepare yourself.”   
Stiles eyes widened. “What? Derek, please stop!” Derek kept moving his fingers inside the boy’s body as if he hadn’t spoken.   
He met Stiles gaze as he licked his hand and lubricated his cock with the spit while Stiles sobbed and prayed that God would save him. Derek jerked Stiles’ cock for a short moment and then spread his legs. He positioned his cock and in one thrust he was inside.   
Stiles was in so much agony that even after all the preparation, he screamed. He couldn’t stand the pain, his eyes full of tears and voice broken from the earlier scream.   
Derek began pushing inside him, fucking him roughly. He stared in the boy’s teary eyes with a grin. “Your crying is making me so hard I could fuck you all day,” he whispered in Stiles’ ear.   
He fucked Stiles until he came, knotting the boy and filling him up with his come.   
Derek fell onto him and licked his neck. Stiles was still crying, thinking that he probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a while and thinking of how he hated Derek.   
What he’d done to him was horrible, awful. He wanted to die. He couldn’t live his life with this horrible memory, his virginity taken away by a crazed werewolf in heat. He felt so broken.  
“What’re you thinking about?” Derek asked. “You like it? It was great, right?”   
But then Derek had finished knotting him and his eyes returned to their natural color and his face changed. He looked at Stiles in horror. “Oh, God. What have I done?” he whispered.   
Derek was on his feet. “Stiles, are you okay? I’m sorry, it wasn’t me! I mean-”   
Stiles stood up in great pain and after grabbing his pants, the boy ran from the house in tears and got into his jeep. He turned his head to the house and hissed, “I hope you die, Derek!”


	2. Pain and Guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek confronts Peter about what he has done...and Stiles seeks comfort through friendly arms for being hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been a while...but I'm trying to write something good, something who is not silly or stupid, something that make you believe " Yeah Stiles could react like this, Derek could be like this and ect " I hope you like this.

Derek stood in the middle of the room shaking, a few stray tears escaping.

“What have I done?” He was repeating the four words like a mantra pacing the room, hands in his hair.

His head snapped up as he heard advancing footsteps. “Stiles?” he said hopefully, moving towards the sound.

But he was wrong. It was only his uncle, Peter.

Peter approached Derek with a mischievous smile. “Hello, nephew. You seem well,” he smirked. “Did you take care of being in heat?”

Derek closed his eyes at the reminder of what he’d just done to Stiles. Tears streamed down his face.

His uncle was confused and a bit alarmed, seeing as Derek hadn’t cried after the death of nearly his entire family or even after Laura’s death.

“Derek,” he began, voice full of concern. “What’s wrong?”

Derek didn’t answer, instead he sank heavily to the ground as he continued crying. “Peter,” Derek tried, voice cracking, “Stiles.”

Peter tentatively knelt beside his nephew. “Derek, you’re worrying me. What’s happened? Has something happen to Stiles?”

“I- I raped him,” Derek whispered, trembling.

Peter paled. “Hey,” he said, wrapping his arms around Derek comfortingly, “It wasn’t you, it was being in heat, it makes us all go crazy!”

“No, it was me!” Derek shouted. “I was there. I- I liked it, Peter. I’m a monster!” he said, utterly disgusted with himself.

“Don’t say that! That’s bullshit, okay?” Peter snapped angrily. “Damn it, Derek, you’re in love with him. That’s why your wolf couldn’t control itself!”

Derek looked at his uncle in shock. “What? I- Why didn’t you tell me that there was a possibility that I could lose control around Stiles?”

Peter stared at Derek, mouth agape. “You’re serious?” he asked slowly. “Derek, didn’t you know that Stiles is your mate?”

“What?” Derek asked flatly, heart freezing in his chest.

His uncle rolled his eyes. “You’re mother would’ve been a big help, right now,” Peter muttered, shaking his head.

“Don’t talk snidely about my mom, you asshole!” Derek growled.

“Sorry,” Peter said repentantly. “Where is Stiles, anyhow?” he added.

“I don’t know… He just left,” Derek whimpered. “I- I heard him when he was leaving. He said, ‘I hope you die, Derek.’ It nearly broke me. My wolf pained for him,” Derek looked at his uncle searchingly. “Peter, what do I do?”

Peter hugged him again. “It’ll be okay,” he consoled. “If you let me, I’ll help you with Stiles and I promise you, he’ll be yours before the year is out.”

Derek nodded once and Peter let him go, turning to leave. He froze just as he reached the door. “Wait a minute. Derek, you didn’t knot him... Did you?”

 

A mocking grin spread across the older werewolf's face as Derek grimaced and then looked at his toes, “ I-I....” The Alpha stuttered.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and said with sarcastic glee, “Great, this is so great....Yeah! You were in heat, you knotted Stiles and this is just Great...Damn, Derek, for one so proud of being the Alpha, you sure are doing one fuck up of a job!”

 

Derek almost whimpered, disarmed by the sudden insult, but quickly snapped defensively, “I'm sorry, but why is this so important for you, again?”

 

Peter looked at his nephew for a moment and then pinched the bridge of his nose, “Do you even know...? Jesus, Derek, sometime I wonder if you really are my nephew, I can't believe I'm related to someone with such lack of intelligence. Males mates can get pregnant if an Alpha knots them.”

 

Derek was shocked, he could barely say a full sentence and so he ended up almost screaming only a word, “What?”

 

Peter, after rubbing his temples, shot him a disappointed look, “What? Didn't you know that an Alpha in heat can get his mate pregnant, no matter if they are male or female?”

 

Derek shook his head, and then he panicked, “Oh God...Peter what am I going to do now? You have to help me; I don't want Stiles to... I can't... We have to be sure if he's... pregnant!"

Peter almost laughed “So now the great alpha needs me? When did me and you became a we little nephew?” he said gesturing to Derek and himself.

 

Derek growled and flashed his red eyes and with his right hand grabbed Peter by his throat and lifted him from the floor.

Peter tried to look calm, “I was kidding my Alpha” he said those last words just to mock him, Derek growled and left his grip and Peter fell to the floor.

He coughed and said with a smile and hoarse voice, “Well first you have to change your damn temper!”

Derek snapped, “Peter tell me what to do or I swear to god I'll kill you!”

“Fine, Ok...I'll help you but what will I gain from all of this shit?”

Derek with a diabolic smile replied, “Well what do you say that I'll keep you alive?”

Peter almost laughed “And people say you have no sense of humor!”

 

Derek flashed his red eyes, “Will you start to figure out how to solve this or I have to rip your throat with my teeth?”

Peter raise his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay...fine...Well first we have to talk to the sheriff...”

 

Derek with wide eyes interrupted his uncle, “What? Are you insane? The sheriff will shoot me...he has a house full of shotguns remember?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Derek you're such a drama queen...the sheriff will understand our situation if we will explain him everything…”

Derek was quiet now and whispered, “Do you mean telling him about our family?”

Peter was bored now and his face couldn't deny it, “Can you let me finish talking and then you'll say if you agree with me or not?”

Derek growled for the lack of respect Peter was showing but the old man added, “Come on Derek I'm trying to help here.”

Derek nodded, “Fine when will we go to visit the sheriff?”

Peter promptly said, “We? I'm sorry when did I become the companion of your majesty?”

Derek looked almost sheepish, “I need your help...Peter!”

Peter smiled, “Well, well the great alpha needs my old ass”

Derek put his hands in his head and massaged his temples, “Peter please just stop being a fucking douche bag....I'm tired of all this. I just need your help!”

Peter was serious now and he said, “Okay you're right...but listen I don't think Stiles will forgive you soon ...just remember this, he needs more time to adjust to this situation and I don't think he will be happy of being pregnant, it's a teenager we're talking about and even if it's Stiles he will have problems with that...got it?”

Derek nodded and Peter added, “Okay, now that we're clear...just give me time to think about all of this and how to talk with the sheriff...but remember Derek it's not...”

Derek stopped his uncle continuing his line in an angry way, “Yes Peter I know ...it' not easy!”

Peter looked at his nephew and after few seconds he said, “And Derek do me a favor...don't pretend you 're a cold man...I know that deeply inside you there's still that boy of sixteen years that believed in love...just open yourself to your beta or ...”

Peter didn't complete the sentence as he walked away from the room leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

 

 

Stiles was still driving, his tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking, he drove for other few seconds till he stopped his car in front of Lydia's house, he didn't know why but he felt ashamed for what Derek did to him and he didn't want to talk to Scott...so he thought that Lydia wouldn't have judged him.

He turned off the engine and hopped out of the car, then he approached Lydia's house front door and ringed the bell.

After few minutes the door was open but it wasn't the red head girl...it was Jackson.

Jackson looked at Stiles, “What do you want Stilinski?”

Stiles was still crying but Jackson seemed to not care about him, Stiles replied with broken voice, “Where’s Lydia?”

Jackson now was worried, “Stiles...what happened?”

Stiles broke in a desperate crying, “Derek...he...”

Behind Jackson came a voice, it was Lydia's, “Jackson who’s at the door?”

Lydia stopped when she saw Stiles crying, “Stiles what's wrong?”

 

Stiles entered in the house and hugged Lydia crying into her shoulder, “Lydia...I'm sorry...Derek...I can’t…”

Jackson closed the door and looked at Lydia, her eyes wide with fear.

Lydia cooed, “Stiles what happened? It's okay we're here”

Jackson sniffed in the air and then he focused on Stiles, there were scents of blood, sweat...and cum.

Jackson went pale and whispered to his girlfriend. “Lydia...Stiles ...was raped”

Lydia widened her eyes and stroked Stiles’ back as she held him closer, “Stiles...who did this?”

 

Stiles kept crying but he sputtered few words brokenly, “It....was...Derek.”  
A tear escaped from one of Lydia eyes and her face was pale but she said, “Shh its okay we'll figure out this...its okay Stiles we're here.”

Then the immune girl looked at the former Kanima they exchanged few glances and the boy nodded.

Lydia positioned her head on the broken boy's left shoulder whispering him “Shh it's okay Stiles, we'll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank my lovely friend CJ , Seajay1234 here on Ao3, that corrected my chapter :) and Thanks to all you for reading my work ...I'm italian so writing this fic for me means that I'm improving my knowing in english :)


	3. New Friends - New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes new friends and new enemies...how all of this is goin to end? Will he be ok again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok don't get used to it...I'm posting this chapter because I'm super inspired today enjoy it :) and thanks for reading my fiction :)

Stiles was still crying and Lydia was holding him , Jackson was still and frozen he didn't know what to do , he was just staring at Stiles' back with fear and compassion.  
Jackson approached Stiles and put one of his hand on his right shoulder to comfort him , but the broken boys reacted badly, still scared for what happened to him.  
Stiles “ No don't touch me!”  
Stiles broke his hug with Lydia and stepped away from them.  
Lydia was crying a little “ Stiles it's us...We don't want to hurt you!”  
She took some steps but Stiles screamed “ Stop! Don't come near me!”  
Lydia was trying to talk some sense into him “ Stiles , you're safe here...It's me and Jackson!”  
Jackson was still confused and mortified but he said “ Lids..let me talk with him”, he then approached Stiles but the boy tensed “ Please stay there”.  
Jackson stopped and nodded “ Ok, I'll be here but I just want to talk with you are you ok with that?”  
Stiles didn't do anything he just fell to the floor with his back and lay his head on his hands.  
Lydia was crying, she was trying to stop the tears while Jackson after giving a glance to his girlfriend focused his attention on the boy.  
He sat on the floor and looked at him “ Stiles I know what are you thinking? It was my fault? Maybe he thought I was ok ? Maybe I gave him some signals? Bullshits Stiles...I...I know what you're going trough...trust me...it's not good taking what you feel inside”  
Lydia was looking at her boyfriend's back with wide eyes “ Jackson what are you talking...”  
Jackson stopped her “ Remember when six months ago I was the Kanima Stiles?”  
Stiles lifted his head, his eyes were watering and his face was a mask of pain and shame but he said with broken voice “ Yeah”  
Jackson nodded “ I was the kanima and Gerard was controlling me do you remember?”  
Lydia was now near him, she was sitting like him on her back and she was eying her boyfriend trying to figure out where his speech was going to.  
Jackson cleared his throat “ Well that sick old bastard thought that he could have some fun with me while I was numb and under his control and he raped me roughly...so I know how you feel!”  
Lydia almost screamed putting a hand on her mouth trying to suffocate her sobs “ No , no, no!”  
Stiles was crying, but he came near them, to have some comforts and he added with a whimper “ I'm sorry”.  
Jackson shaked his head, his eyes were watering :“ It's not your fault Stiles...you're helping me, your situation is helping me to confess you what happened to me..Lydia and you are a safe place to me...and I'm sorry for being a douche in the past...but i'll promise you i'll be your friend and i'll help you to avenge what Derek did to you as you and the pack did with Gerard”  
After some sheepish glances between the boys , they hugged each other including Lydia too.  
A ring tone broke the moment, it was Stiles' phone so he took it trying to sound normal “yeah?”  
The other voice was talking “ Stiles it's me...it's Peter...I know what Derek did but it wasn't his fault...”  
Stiles was mad and his rage exploded “ Fuck you Peter! Fuck you ..you and your nephew are monsters, you are killers and rapists...and if I can't kill you, don't worry about it, I'll tell my father about the sexual harassments I've had from you and I'll tell him what Derek did!”  
Peter sighed “ Stiles please don't do this...It wasn't Derek it was the heat...”  
Stiles “ Fuck the heat ..” he was crying now “ You don't know how I feel ...Derek took my virginity and now I 'm disgusted of myself..”  
He then closed the call and tried to calm himself.  
Lydia and Jackson were still sitting on the floor , the read girl said “ Stiles, what do you want to do? Do you really want to tell you father about werewolves and hunters?”  
Stiles wiped his tears “ No I won't ...I will ask help to Chris?”  
Jackson asked almost scared “ Chris as in Chris Argent?”  
Lydia snapped “ How many Chris Argent do you know Jackson?”  
Jackson raised his hands “ Sorry...It's just...Stiles are you sure? I mean...Scott and the others will be in danger and me too...”  
Stiles stopped the blonde boy “ No don't worry I'll make him clear to only kill Peter and Derek you and the others will be ok”  
Lydia was silent for a while and then said “ Ok and then?”  
Stiles replied almost angry “ Then what? I don't know Lydia...I know that the memory will fucking be in my head but at least I 'll have my revenge”  
Lydia shaked her head “ No Stiles..I wasn't talking about that..I mean what will become of the pack? Of us? We're a pack ...who will be the new alpha?”  
Stiles snapped “ I don't fucking care about this...I don't care about werewolves and hunters...the only thing I care it's my revenge and then I'll try to remember these damn two years and I'll go on with my life!”  
Jackson “ What? How you dare talking like this about us?”  
Stiles got up and opened the front door but before he walked away he said to the guys behind him “ I'm sorry if you are offended by me...but please try to understand me, I did everything for you in these two years and what I gained from this? Nothing...only ..this!”  
Then he got out of the house and closed the door behind.  
Jackson was moving to reach the boy but Lydia stopped him “ Jackson let him go...he's hurt right now, let him think maybe he won't need Allison's Dad help”  
Jackson met Lydia's eyes “ Lydia you don't get it...he's mad now, he's dangerous, I know how I felt when Gerard abused of me, the kanima took his energy from the rage I had for what Gerard did to me...but Stiles? Stiles has anything to vent his anger, and this can consumes him, can destroys him, we have to help him!”  
Lydia hugged the boy and looked at him “ I'm sorry If I didn't help you, or I didn't figure out what he did to you...I'm sorry”  
Jackson “ Don't be! I was the one that had to confess you this...and I'm sorry if I did this in front of Stiles...but we're not that people we were six months ago right?”  
Lydia nodded “yes we aren’t', we're different now!”  
Jackson “ We'll help Stiles ...I know Scott he's best friend, but he's too focused on his Allison drama, and I don't think Isaac, Erica and Boyd would want to attack the Alpha that made them..so it just the two of us that can't help him...and I know it's weird , I mean , I made his life a torture since we were in kindergarten but not it's time to apologize and help him.”  
Lydia smiled “ I love you, you're a great person Jackson and don't forget that...people should know this part of you!”  
Jackson smiled and kissed her hair sniffing her smell and scent that comforted him.

Stiles arrived to his home, he turn off the engine and looked at the house, he was not in the mood to talk, to have a conversation with his father, he was not in the mood to breathe, to live.  
For fuck's sake, he was thinking, he had been raped 3 hours ago and he couldn't say anything and he couldn't protect himself from that monster in doing so, because his father couldn't know, he couldn't know about what was hidden in the dark, in the woods.  
He sighed heavily and then decided to get off the car and get inside the house, when he came in front of the door he opened it without making any noises so that his Dad didn't hear him, he checked the lounge room and there was no evidence of his father , he thought maybe he was still at work so he flew directly to his room.  
He collapsed on his bed and tried to get some sleep, he wanted to forget that horrible day, he was going insane, he was a victim, he'd been raped and he couldn’t even denounce the fact to the authority, he felt helpless and alone, like he was some man's bitch, Derek's bitch, a hole to being fill up by that fucker. He felt broken and couldn't know how to fix himself.  
When he was falling asleep a noise took him back to the reality, it was his window being opened, he suddenly got up and took a little bag with some wolfbanes in it, he was right, so fucking right, there was Derek there.  
Stiles laughed like a crazy “ So you came here to finish me?”  
Derek winces for the kid's words “ Stiles..I'm sorry”  
Stiles gritted his teeth “ Take your apologizes and put it in your ass you bastard....go away Derek or I'll kill you!”  
Derek took a single step forward but the human warned him “ I have a bag full of wolfbanes that I'll gladly use if you come near me....leave Derek , I'm not saying it again!”  
Derek was moving again when Stiles threw the wolfbanes in Derek's face and the wolf screamed his pain and fell on the floor, agonizing and trying to heal.  
Stiles took his body and with some difficulty threw him from the window without even give some glance to Derek, if he was dead or alive.  
He create a line of wolfbanes in his window and on his door and sat on the floor with his back on the door trying to breathe to avoid a panic attack, he took his phone and sent a message to Lydia 

To Lyds  
Derek was here, i'm alone please come here ... Jackson too.

He squeezed the phone and waited the reply, after few seconds the phone buzzed and he promptly checked the message.

From unknown 

I'm Jackson, we're on our way close yourself in your room....It's ok Stiles.

Stiels nodded to himself and started to said “ He's right Stiles....it's ok, it's ok, it's ok Stiles , it's ok”.

 

Meanwhile outside Derek was still agonizing , his face was on fire and he couldn't heal himself, he heard some steps and a voice “ What the fuck were you thinking Derek?”.  
It was Peter, Derek said his name in help “ Peter I need some help here”  
Peter rolled his eyes “ Yeah yeah , I know...” He then muttered “ Stupid boy... “I’m the alpha” my ass!”  
Derek pretended he didn't listen his uncle's last words “ Why are you here”  
Peter helped the alpha to get up and took his right arm and put it on his shoulder to hold him and started to walk “ I was coming here, to talk some sense to Stiles...but you ruined everything Derek!”  
Derek replied almost annoyed “ I thought he would have listened to me if I ...”  
Peter interrupted him “ You what?...I mean did you really believe that he would have listened to you , to the man that raped him...wow You 're now the king of Jackassland”  
Derek growled “ What Do I have to do then?”  
Peter shouted “ Give him some goddamn time and then I, remember this , I talk with him”  
Derek nodded “ Ok...i get it”.  
He was scared, what if Stiles wouldn't have forgiven him? He was so scared to lose his unclaimed mate, he was desperate and he was praying to that god he lost faith into, when his family died, and he was begging him to give him back Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think I'll post the fourth chapter next week stay tuned and you'll see what Stiles 'll do with Derek and the Argent :)


	4. Broken Heart needs comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, but i was busy as hell and i even lost my muse..so yeah it was hard...but today I was hit again, maybe it was a miracle. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and remember english it's not my first language so for every possible mistakes I apologize beforehand. :)

Making his way through the streets a light gray Porsche roughly curbed in front of the Stilinski's house stopping the engine. Two teens quickly jumped out from the car, they were the famous and beautiful couple of Beacon Hills, Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin.   
The blonde boy ran to the door knocking hard on it screaming “ Stiles...open the door...It's me Jackson!” while the short girl   
added “Stiles are you ok?” then turning to his boyfriend , the two of them exchanged a scared glance thinking of the worst happened to the sheriff's kid.  
But soon as they tried to speak again the door opened making a noisy sound revealing the ghost of who once was Stiles Stilinski, pale face, numb eyes and trembling hands.  
The immune girl sighed hugging him whispering “ It's ok...it's ok ,you're safe now!” while the former Kanima got in the house checking around if Derek was still there then slowly getting back to the porch where he rested his hand on the freshly abused boy's shoulder.

Meeting Lydia's eyes he nodded at her “ The house is clean...we should make him sit and ..I don't know..we should do something..maybe telling his father!”  
The mention of the sheriff made Stiles to rise from his vegetative state “NO!” he screamed scaring his friends “ No” he softly said again “ We can't..I ...I can't tell him..he would” on the verge of crying , he turned his head stopping talking. So Lydia this time spoke “ Ok we won't tell your father, but you need a shower and...a soup, I'll make you soup ok?”   
Slowly turning his head Stiles stared at her, there was silence between them, the Whittemore boy intently waiting for his now new friend to say something while Lydia hoped he wouldn't have declined her help but what came out from the spastic kid's mouth , with tone of disbelief , was “ A soup?”.  
His face seemed to get tender and while he keept talking a small smile appeared on his lips“ Can you make chicken soup ? My mom used to make it when I was sick”.  
Wincing the popular kids, stared at each other, he was really broken, smiling Lydia nodded “ of course Stiles...just ...go with Jackson he will help you to get upstairs and will make sure noone will bother you ..right Jackson?”  
Widening his eyes and shaking his head, the boy silently glared at girl, hoping she wouldn't have made him do that, for god's sake it was Stilinski, ok he was raped but he didn't want to see him naked having a shower, but apparently his girlfriend was very good at the “ Glare Game” so he rolled his eyes and touched Stiles' arms to make him go upstairs , to the bathroom.  
The spark kid whimpered stepping back scared leaving the other two shocked “ Stiles...hey it's ok we don't want to hurt you, come on...i'll take you upstairs so you can have a shower ok?” the rich kid waited for some reactions or answers but he was met with a slow nod and a frightened Stiles Stilinski. After giving a sad glance to Lydia he left approaching his friend trying to not scare him and taking him away from there.

Lydia stared the two boys leaving the room with teary eyes, Derek was going to pay for that, he broke that kid, he really did. She used to deal with his sarcasm, his stupid jokes and his smiling face..not this.  
Wiping some tears who dropped down from her eyes she took the phone, typing a number she then put it against her left ear waiting, when she got an answer , her face changed into a mask of anger and revenge “ Hello Sir.. I know this is weird but I need to talk with you? One of my friends was attacked by Derek Hale, actually...” sighing she kept talking “ Stiles Stilinski..he.was..he was sexually assaulted by him!” the voice said something back and the girl nodded “ I know what i'm saying i'm not a kid.” she stopped talking listening then spoke again “ Ok, thank you , can...can you tell her? I'm busy now and I have to look after my friend..but...” the voice replied “ yeah it's better she get involved too!”  
After she hung up, the girl breathed fixing her hair and her posture, bringing back the fierce Lydia Martin everyone knew.

Meanwhile in the woods inside a burned manor growls and howls were fighting each other making a big noise.  
Derek Hale was punching the wall growling at it and howling at the air freeing his pain for hurting his mate, his love of life, the one who was supposed to be his anchor , his everything.  
Another person was in the house trying to stop the alpha , Peter Hale, his uncle was yelling at him “ DEREK STOP! YOU WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING IF YOU KEEP DOING LIKE THIS!”  
But it seemed the man was deaf because after giving to the other a glare with his red eyes he went back to crush his knuckles to the wall, faster and harder this time, making the entire house to tremble risking to collapse on itself and on the two born werewolves.

Peter rolled his eyes taking his nephew by his shoulder “ Listen to me before you get the both of us dead under the house's rubble , you better stop beating yourself up and man up using your head to figure out how to make it up to Stiles!”  
Forcing the young relative to stay still he quirked an eyebrow “ So? Did you hear me? Are you going to be an adult and take your responsibilities?”  
Derek defeated and hurt, his face with scars and blood, nodded looking away avoiding his uncle's gaze “ I don't know what to do, Stiles hates me , he almost killed me!”  
Peter eyebrows got soft an amused expression taking place on his face “ Derek..maybe it's not too late...” he stopped talking tensing and staring at the attic trying to sense something, the young man still in his tight grip did the same.   
They heard weak footsteps coming closer to them from the principal door, Peter's eyes widened with wonder leaving hold on the young alpha who immediately snarled and went outside to attack the stranger.  
The old man couldn't stop him “ No Stop I know who..” he followed the man on the porch where he find a scared and amazed Derek staring at him, he almost whined finishing his sentence “ ...is!”, the alpha was on a passed out girl, long brown hair, white skin.  
His voice tight and hoarse from the emotion he looked at her “ Cora?” he went back to look at his uncle , who nodded “ But how...how can she be alive?”  
Peter examined his niece shaking his head “ I don't know!”

 

Scott followed by Allison and her father walked in his best friend's house, horror and concern all over him “ Stiles? Where are you?”.  
He was met with Lydia and Jackson who shut him up, well the Whittemore did the shutting, “ what the hell McCall he's sleeping, close your fucking mouth!”  
Scott glared at him , but worried about his friend he decided to pass over, asking Lydia “ Where is him?”  
The girl pointed above “ in his room!” Scott nodding walking upstairs, even though Jackson with his constipated look harshly whispered to not go there.  
He then turned back to his girlfriend glaring at her “ Why did you call them? You know Stiles will ask him and Allison to kill all the werewolves of Beacon Hills!”  
Lydia rolled her eyes “ Please Jackson I can't deal with your complaints , I had to! We can explain all the situation and..” the other was replying back when Mr Argent cleared his throat “ Kids, kids...” the both of them twisted their necks at him so he said “ There is no time to fight about stupid things..you should tell me what happened and...”  
Allison interfered “ He's right...we could help Stiles and maybe..”  
But she was stopped but Jackson's snort “ oh yeah how you helped us by almost killing Boyd , Erica and Isaac right?”  
Allison bit her inferior lip, while Lydia elbowed the boy, but the huntress managed to say not showing any feelings “ I'm sorry for what I did., after what Scott told me what really happened between my mother and Derek I realized what i've done...and It's my intentions to make it up to you..but it seems that at least my mother wasn't wrong about Derek right?” she almost gave in a smile at the end making the boy burned of rage for losing their little fight.  
Annoyed and tired Chris Argent shook his head “ Can we please focus and go straight to the matter please?”  
He looked at each of the teen in the room receiving a nod by each glance “ Good we should go to the kitchen and start talking!” the four of them moved leaving the room.

Scott was in front of Stiles' room door, he stood there, petrified and scared, he didn't know how to face that horrible situation, he had been a bad friend with Stiles ...maybe it was his fault, he left him alone again to spend time with Allison and now he got hurt.  
Shuddering at the thought of what his friend had experienced and growled thinking about ripping Derek's throat he slowly open the door and stepped in.   
He saw Stiles laid on the bed, his eyes open staring at the roof, not moving or saying anything, if he wasn't a werewolf maybe he couldn't have hear him breathing.  
His heart breaking at the sight of that person he didn't recognize as Stiles he managed to whisper “ Stiles?...it's me ...Scott”  
Sitting on the bed hand touching his arm to soothe the pain, he was met with a scream and sobs, the sheriff's kid had rise again from his catatonic state when he felt an hand on him.  
Scott flinched scared and horrified by that view, his best friend kept screaming and crying, the werewolf didn't even feel Lydia, Jackson and Allison walking in the room.  
The immune girl went to hug Stiles to calm him down, while he stood shocked staring in tears that scene, until his girlfriend shook him, making him to exit from the room.  
He sobbed remembering that screams and still hearing Stiles sobbed on Lydia , while she and Jackson were trying to comfort him. Putting his back to the wall he leaned down to the floor, heartbroken “ Oh my god”.  
The huntress was by his side “ Scott..you have to be strong...he needs help!”, the boy with uneven jaw replied with hoarse voice “ That wasn't him...Allison...i never saw him like that....he's...he's gone!”  
Allison sighed wiping some tears from her boyfriend's eyes then carressing his cheeks nodding “ I know , I know...but we have to help him...just be strong for him ok?”  
Scott nodded back “ Yeah...” he cleared his throat looking at the brunette with harsh and serious gaze “ Derek must pay for what he did to him !” the girl didn't say anything but her silence was a sign of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next time? and what about Cora? Will Stiles ever get back to be his oldself?

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm...i don't know what i wrote...sorry i had this on my mind and then it became words....bleah ! That was only possible thanks to Livthelion...go to read her works :)


End file.
